Two Lovers of One Heart
by Sharingan000
Summary: When Yvaine Potter was younger and living with the Dursleys, the Shadow visited her and brought her to Neverland. Every summer, the Shadow would take her to her friends, the Lost Boys. As she gets older, Peter and Yvaine began to develop feelings for each other. Fem! Harry Potter/Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

**Two Lovers of One Heart**

**Summary:** When Yvaine Potter was younger and living with the Dursleys, the Shadow visited her and brought her to Neverland. Every summer, the Shadow would take her to her friends, the Lost Boys. As she gets older, Peter and Yvaine began to develop feelings for each other.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time.**

**Chapter One:**

Third POV

Peter Pan and Henry Mills sat on opposite sides of the fire pit, on the ground and leaning back against the logs. Henry stared at the fire and occasionally glanced at Pan who sat looking up at the sky with a dazed look on his face, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry couldn't help but ask. This broke Pan out of his stupor. He turned to Henry and gave a small smile and looked to the fire.

"Someone was supposed to be visiting last summer. Never came because Shadow could never find them. Shadow searched for days but never found them." Pan answered with a glum look.

"Who is it?" Henry asked.

"Yvaine Potter, the smartest, most caring, funniest girl ever to set foot on the island." This shocked the young truest believer. Henry thought he saw love and compassion in his eyes, but shook off the thought as his imagination.

"You men, a girl besides Wendy came here? And you actually like her?"

"Indeed, she was a mother, sister, and friend to us all. We met her when she was around nine years old. Shadow brought her here for a reason we could not comprehend, but as we got to know her, we found the reason, we needed a womans touch around here. The reason she came here wasn't only a benefit for us, but for her as well."

"What do you mean?" By now, the Lost Boys had stopped their previous activities and gathered around the fire pit near Henry and Peter.

"She was abused by her relatives all because of her birthright. They called her a freak and made her their own personal slave." Pan answered.

"But what was her birthright?" Henry asked, fully getting curious about this girl who became friends with the Lost Boys and Pan.

"She was a witch." All the Lost Boys, even Felix, except Pan said in unison.

"You mean like my moms magic?" Henry asked, referring to Regina.

"No, she was more powerful than Regina. She had a wand and went to a magic school for it. Her mother was a witch born in a non-magic family and her father was born of witches and wizards. Mother was called muggle born and father a pureblood, so that made her a half-blood."

"Do you know where she is now?" Henry asked. Pan shook his head with a sad look on his face.

"No I don't. I guess we just have to wait and see."

**Yvaine's POV**

That's it. Voldemort is gone. The war is over. But why would it end like this? Fred is dead, so is Parvati, Remus, Tonks, Snape, so many people who didn't live their lives have died in this war.

As the tears fall from my eyes down to my dirt covered cheeks. I grip the Elder wand in my hand and look around at the damage of the school, my safe haven. This school was always my home more than the Dursley's crappy home. But besides Hogwarts, Neverland was my home. I miss James, Alexander, Marco, David, Felix, but most of all Peter.

I walk to the rubble covered bridge and look out to the horizon. I felt two pairs of eyes watching my every move.

"Why didn't the wand call to him?" I heard Ron ask. I turned to him and held the wand up.

"Because it was never his wand. Even though Snape killed Dumbledore, the wand never answered to him either. Draco was the one to disarm Dumbledore so the wand was his."

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"But, when we were taken to Malfoy manor, I took Draco's wand, disarming him."

"So that means…" Ron said trailing off.

"It's mine." I said.

"Well… What are we going to do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?" Hermione said.

"Well, that's the Elder wand. It's the most powerful wand in the world."

"Well," I said, putting the wand in my holster on my right arm. "I don't think people would take the wand from Mistress of Death herself." I said pointing to myself. They looked so shocked that I thought theirs eyes and jaw would fall out.

"Y-you? Y-you're the Mistress of Death?" Ron stuttered. I nodded and shrugged like it was nothing.

"What are you going to do now that the war's over?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm going to pack my bags and write my will. I'm going back to my other true home far away and it isn't on Earth." I told them. This confused them.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Neverland." I heard two gasps.

"How did you get to Neverland?" Hermione asked. I guess it was time I told them what I've been doing every summer.

"When I was nine years old and still living with the Dursleys, a Shadow visited me in my cupboard and took me away for the entire summer. There I met the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. And from then on, the Shadow would visit me and take me to Neverland for the whole summer. The Lost Boys were all like brothers to me, some of the younger ones like sons, but Peter…" I trailed off.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Hermione said. I nodded with a small smile.

"Then go to him." Ron said. Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"What?" I said.

"Go," He said again. "You deserve to be with the man you love. And we won't hold you back to your true love." Hermione nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I could always stay here and do the occasional visit to Neverland." I suggested. Ron gave me the same look that Hermione gives me when I said I would let her have the last sugar quill that was in our supply.

"For Merlin's sake and 'Mione and mine, go back to Neverland. See Peter and admit your love for him. Go, pack your bags and I'll get the others so we can see you off." I look both of them in the eye and pull them down for a hug.

"Thank you," I said to them. "You guys are my best friends and I'll always love you. But I need to do this."

"We understand, Yvaine. Now go and pack your stuff." Hermione said. I nodded and began to jog, but settled for unfurling my wings and flying in.

Once I got in, I went straight for the headmasters office where I hid my stuff. The whole place was untouched and intact. I grabbed my emerald green drawstring pouch with green jade beads on them, Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on it. All my stuff was in it along with an endless supply potions ingredients, potion supplies, books of spells and muggle books, robes, my Firebolt broom, my sketchbook, my pan flute Peter made me, the bow that Felix got for me, and some pixie dust Peter let me have if I ever wanted to fly to Neverland when it wasn't visiting time.

I took the extra time I had to look around Dumbledore's office. I went deeper into the office and found an area that had a very high ceiling. I unfurled my black wings and flew up to the top easily.

There were four moving portraits of people, but the people were the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Greetings, great Mistress of Death." The founders said in unison, bowing their heads in respect.

"Greetings to you as well, great founders." I said back, bowing to them as well. "I wish I could stay here, but I must return to my other home faraway."

"Ah yes, Neverland." Rowena Ravenclaw said. I looked shocked that she knew. "I can see it through the way you carry yourself, just like the Lost Boys."

"Before you leave," Godric Gryffindor spoke up. "We have gifts to give you. From me, the sword of Gryffindor and the ability to control the elements." The sword of Gryffindor somehow appeared on my hip in a gold scarab. I saw a red and gold light appear on my hands and then it disappeared.

"From me," Salazar Slytherin spoke up. "The basilisk dagger of Slytherin and the ability to speak to all animals, magic, muggle, mythical, or any other kind." A dagger shaped like a basilisk fang appeared on my other hip. It was in a black scarab and the handle had an emerald on the end. A green and silver glow emitted from my neck and collarbone then disappeared.

"From me," Helga Hufflepuff spoke up next. "The horn of Hufflepuff and the ability to tell truth from lie." A gold-yellow and black horn appeared in my left hand. My eyes tingled and all I saw was yellow and then it disappeared.

"From me," Rowena Ravenclaw spoke up. "The healing cordial of Ravenclaw and the ability to speak and read any language whether it be modern or ancient." A glass bottle with a sapphire cork appeared in my right hand and I felt my eyes and mouth tingle with blue glowing from them. "The bottle will always refill itself once it is empty."

"Go now, Mistress. Your home and friends await you. Use these abilities and gifts wisely." Gryffindor told me. I nodded to each of them.

"Thank you, founders. I appreciate your gifts and the abilities you have given me. I shall not let you down."

I flew down from the tower and back to the main doors. I landed flat on my feet and saw standing together, the Weasleys minus Fred who I will miss terribly, my old quidditch team, other students, and my teachers. Everyone gave me encouraging but small smiles.

I hugged each and everyone of them, farewells and tears were exchanged as well as advice to be careful. Once our goodbyes were exchanged, I stood in the middle of the destroyed courtyard and looked up at the sky.

"I believe." I said outloud. At first nothing happened, but the wind slowly picked up, making my hair fly and my jacket billow. The Shadow appeared in the sky with his red eyes glowing brighter than the sun. He flew down in front of me.

I heard gasps of amazement behind me. I smiled at my old friend. "Hello Shadow, it's good to see you again."

"_Hello Yvaine, I have been searching for you for days and could never find you." _

"I'm sorry, dear friend, the wards seem to affect you, unlike the blood wards." I said to him, then I turned back to my Hogwarts family who were watching the scene unfold. "Goodbye everyone, I will see you again. I promise you this."

I turned back to Shadow and unfurled my wings. "Lead the way old friend. It is time to see my Lost Boys again." Shadow nodded and began to fly, with me flying behind.

We flew through the clouds, passing by flocks of birds, and out of the atmosphere. We made it to the second star and flew straight to it. The island was in sight and getting bigger the closer we got. There it is, I'm home.

I landed on the beach with Shadow hovering above me. I turned to him and gave him a smile, "Thank you, Shadow. It's good to see you again, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"_Tis alright, Yvaine. It is glad to have you back. Welcome home." _He said to me, and flew off to Merlin knows where.

Sighing in content, I walked into the jungle, dodging branches, vines, large leaves, and roots sticking out from the ground. I got to a small clearing and saw a fire pit. I put my hand over it and it was cold. Sticking my hand in the ash, it turned to sand as I lifted my hand. They can't be far from here.

Remembering Felix's favorite bird, I throw my head back and made loud crow sounds that echo in the night. I listened carefully and heard many crow sounds back.

"Come on, Lost Boys!" I yelled out. Soon, the bushes shook and my friends, sons, and brothers came out, tripping and falling on each other in a frenzy. Felix ended up on top. They all looked up from their groaning and saw me.

"Yvaine!" They yelled out and scrambled to stand up. The first two stand up was Jason who was dark skinned with a shaved head and Alex who had wild curly hair.

"Bunyan head!" I yelled to Jason. "Porcupine!" I yelled to Alex, pulling the two in for a huge hug. "Oh I missed my big brothers."

I hugged everyone else exclaiming their names and placing kisses on either their cheeks or foreheads. They didn't argue or swat me away like all the other times, they just smiled widely.

"You didn't forget about lil' ol' me, did you?" I heard Felix say. Turning to him, he had his arms open and a shit-eating grin on his face. I smiled and leapt into his arms for a hug.

"It's good to be back, big brother."

"Yvaine?" All heads turned to, in all his glory, Peter Pan with a happy look on his handsome face.

"Peter." I said and jogged to him. I stopped, unsure if he wanted to hug me. He must've realized what I was doing and pulled me immediately. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and buried my face into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap tight around my waist, but not too tight, and him bury his face in my neck.

"I missed you so much." I heard him whisper.

"I missed you too, Peter." I said pausing. "It's over. Voldemort is dead and never coming back. The wizarding and muggle world are both safe."

"You really did it." He said in more of a statement.

"And in doing so, I became the most powerful being in the world." At his questioning look, I answered him, "I'm the Mistress of Death."

The Lost Boys gave intakes of breath and Peters eyes about popped. "How?" I explained to them how I inherited the invisibility cloak from dad, how the elder wand answered to me, and how I found the resurrection stone in the Snitch, which I still have.

"You've been through alot, Yvaine. Let's get you to camp and get you some rest." Peter suggested. I nodded, not arguing with sleep.

We walked to the camp where I saw a boy in muggle clothing sitting by a fire pit. "Who's this?" I asked.

"Yvaine, this is Henry Mills. Henry this is Yvaine Potter." Peter introduced, taking hold of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Pan told me all about you." Henry said.

"All good I hope." I said back to him. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, he spoke fondly of you, even the others. So are you really a witch?"

"Yes I am. Maybe after I rest I'll show you some real magic." I said, nudging Peter a bit who rolled his eyes at me, but a ghost of a smile was seen on his lips. Oh those lips, how I want to kiss them.

Peter led me to a huge tent and pushed aside the tarp door, letting me in. I walked in and was greeted with a warm welcoming feeling, the same feeling I got when I walked into Hogwarts. There was a cot with a huge cushion, blankets, and pillows. His pan flute hanging on the bedpost by a small rope.

"I'll let you get your rest, Yvaine. It's good to have you back." He paused in his words and began to shift from foot to foot.

"Are you okay, Peter?" I asked him.

"It's just that… You're like a mother, sister, and best friend to the boys. You've given them advice, told them to be honest, trustworthy, and protective. You helped them with anything they needed. You're the sibling of the group." I smiled at his words. "But, you're also more than family for someone." He took a step closer to me until I had to slightly look up to meet his beautiful green eyes.

"What are you saying, Peter?" I asked him.

"Yvaine Lillian Potter," He took my hands in his own. "I've loved you since you first came to the island. At first, I never wanted you on the island, but as we got to know each other, I never wanted you to leave. You were already my best friend. As you grew older, I realized.." He looked down at our hands and then back to my eyes. "I want to be more than friends. I was hoping we could be lovers."

My heart melted at every word he said and I felt my magic burst in happiness. Not trusting my words without bursting into happy tears, I pulled his shirt collar and pressed my lips to his.

Resting my hands on his on the side of his face, I poured my emotions into the kiss; love, compassion, devotion, fidelity, warmth, endearment, and anything else along the lines of what I feel for him. His large and warm hands rested on my hips. I grazed my tongue on his lower lip, asking for permission which he granted without hesitation.

I felt a strong wind and my magical core burst of positive energy. Peter and I pulled away for breath just in time to see both our chests, where our hearts are glow bright gold. This feeling was definitely magic.

The glowing slowly disappeared and Peter put a hand over his heart, breathing deeply.

"What was that?" I asked worriedly.

"True love. Our love saved me from dying and saved the island from perishing." Peter said.

"Dying?" I said.

"I was dying slowly with the magic of the island. The only way to save me was to have the heart of the truest believer placed in me."

"Are you saying that Henry is the one you've always been looking for?" He nodded and continued.

"But because of our love, you saved me and the island. I'm no longer dying and the island will be here forever." I was shocked to say the least, but pulled him in for another hug, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Peter." I felt him smile into my neck.

"I love you too, Yvaine."

"Pan!" A frantic Felix called out, barging in the tent. "What's going on?" Felix asked seeing Peter and I holding each other close.

"Felix, I love you like a brother, but get out. I'm spending some quality time with the man I love." Felix looked shocked, before grinning and walking out of the tent.

"I told you they loved each other, Jason. You owe me a new dagger and some pieces of gold!" We heard Felix say.

I rolled my eyes and buried my face in Peter's chest out of embarrassment. His chest vibrated with his silent laughter. He placed a kiss on the crown of my forehead. "Come on, let's get some rest." I nodded and he sat on the bed as I took off my weapons form my belt.

The sword, the dagger, the cordial in it's clutch, and the horn on it's velvet rope. I slipped my combat boots off and my socks as well as my cargo shirt, leaving me in my skinny jeans and military green tank top.

I crawled into the bed beside Peter and laid my head on his chest, over his beating heart which I saved with love; like how my mum saved my life with her love. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand in his with the other. "I love you, Yvaine." I'll never get enough of that.

"I love you too, Peter. With all my heart."

And soon, I fell asleep, dreaming of the future I would have with my brothers, sons, friends, and true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Yvaine's POV

It's been a few days since I came back to Neverland and it's been amazing. I missed my home… I met the new lost boys named Conrad and Barry and they are now like sons to me too. They're so young, orphans. I know how they feel.

For shelter, in case the boys need someplace else to rest, I set up the tent, Hermione, Ron and I used when we went horcrux hunting. Only I expanded it more and put chalk boards on the sides of the beds so that the boys can write whatever on it. I even transfigured some rocks and sticks to become chairs, tables, a couple couches, and pillows. I gave them something that is helpful and they love it. Shelter that is still connected to nature.

One night, while I was asleep in bed next to Peter, Death visited me in a dream. I can remember it clear as day.

**Flashback**

**~~Dream~~**

_All around me, there was fog and I saw that I was in the Forbidden forest near the school. Looking down, I saw I was wearing an emerald and black strapless, floor length dress with a matching corset with the Invisibility cloak on my shoulders. My hair was down my back in waves. I felt that I had a circlet on my head and on the front right at the middle of my eyebrows was the Resurrection stone. The Elder wand in the holster on my right arm._

_I heard a whoosh behind me and saw Death standing there with a black haze around him. Instead of the black cloaks I had seen him in when he dubbed me Mistress of Death, he was standing as an eighteen year old male with spiky hair, dark eyes, and dark circles under his eyes. __**(A/N: If you watch Teen Wolf, imagine Nogitsune Stiles. If you haven't, look up 'Teen Wolf Nogitsune Stiles'.)**_

"_Hello Mistress." He said in a raspy voice. I nodded. _

"_Greetings Death." I paused. "May I ask, what is the meaning of this visit?" I asked. _

"_I have come to tell you about your powers that will come to light once you wake from this dream." I gaped at him._

"_Powers? What sort of powers?" _

"_You will be able to read the minds of any person. That can be controlled, let's say if you wanted to read someone's mind, you would be able to do so. You will also have premonition, wandless magic, banshee scream, and sirens song voice. You already know about your wings." Death told me. _

"_So this makes me pretty powerful, what with the abilities that the Hogwarts founders gave to me." I said more to myself. But Death nodded anyways._

"_Yes, being Mistress of Death alone makes you powerful. Just as powerful as Merlin himself." He said, making me gape once more. He looked beyond the forest and turned back to me. "I must go, Mistress. You are going to be waking up any minute now." I sighed with a nod. _

"_Farewell Death." I bowed my head to him. He bowed down while standing. _

"_Farewell Mistress." And then I woke up. _

**~~End of the Dream~~**

_I sat up in the bed with a gasp and fell back, feeling the powers beginning to flow through me. Death told me I would get my powers once I woke up, but he didn't say anything about it being painful._

"_Yvaine?" Peter said waking up. I arched my back in pain and gasped loudly. "Yvaine, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, full awake now. _

_I cupped my hand on his cheek and projected the dream into his mind so he would know what happened. It was too painful to talk. I took my hand away and he now understood. _

_I screamed out and fell off the bed as another wave of pain hit me. I landed on my hands and knees, the tunic shirt hiking up my thighs. Tears fell from my eyes as I turned onto my back. Peter was by my side and laid my back on his lap, hugging my shoulders. _

_I peeked through my lashes and saw the boys standing at the tent opening, Felix was kneeling at my feet near Peter. I even saw Henry standing at the opening a few feet behind Felix._

"_It hurts. Please, make it stop. It hurts." I cried out in pain. Hot tears flowing down my usually face since I came home. I heard some of the younger ones crying. I can't blame them, they think of me as their mother. It would definitely pain me to see Mrs. Weasley in as much pain as I am. _

_I screamed once again and squirmed a little, but Peter had a strong hold on me. I felt tears fall on my face, but they weren't mine. They were Peters. He's probably hurting seeing me the way I am. _

"_I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon." My love said tearfully. _

"_What's happening to her?" Felix asked, brotherly concern crystal clear in his voice. _

"_Death visited her in her dreams and told her she would get powers once she wakes up. But he never said anything about it being painful." Peter gave a short explanation. Pain shot through me again, but I grit my teeth to keep from screaming out. _

_After a whole twenty minutes of excruciating pain, hot flashes, and tears, I was now laying in bed with a cold wet rag on my forehead. I learned from Peter that I now have a small fever. _

"_Are you sure you're okay now?" Felix asked for the umpteenth time now. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was grateful for his concern. _

"_For the last time Felix, I'm alright now. Just tired. Stop worrying so much. I'll bet you three gold doubloons that once I'm up from my nap, I'll be all better and I can kick your arse in a sword fight." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Peter and Felix chuckled. _

"_Alright, I'll be outside now to calm the nerves of the others. Scared them half to 'death'." Felix joked, beginning to walk out. I rolled my eyes and sent a small stinging jinx at him with the wave of a wand as he was walking out. It hit him right on the arse. "Ow, dangit Yvaine." He said and walked out. I heard Peter chuckle and turned to him with a lazy smile. _

"_I'll let you rest love." He said and gave me a small peck on my lips. It was short but sweet, and I love it. "Just get better. Love you." He said, making my heart melt. _

"_I love you too." I told him. He smiled and kissed me once more before leaving the tent. I smiled and let sleep take over. _

**End of Flashback**

And now that I know what my powers are, I have better control. I can turn each power on and off with just a thought. It's quite remarkable. The boys thought me mad when I was talking to a fish. His name was Flounder and he was good company. **(A/N: You gotta love Flounder from the Little Mermaid.)**

Like promised, Felix and I dueled and I used the sword of Gryffindor. I beat him and we also did a few rematches just for fun. It was so great to be back home, I missed just being with them.

But things with Peter are going well also. He has been nothing but kind, loving, compassionate, and he's been smiling more. Not his usual Pan smirk, but a genuine smile. It looks good on him.

And he's happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Peter's POV

I walked around the camp area and watched as the boys did what they wanted, just as they should. I spotted Henry sitting by on a log watching in interest.

I silently decided to tell the truth of why I originally wanted him here. Walking over to him, he acknowledged me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Henry, there is something I must tell you." I said slowly. He looked confused and I sat beside him. "My original purpose for your presence here was for my life." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was dying. And with my death, follows the island. Neverland was going to perish if I didn't find a way to live." I paused. "The heart of the truest believer, that's you, was supposed to be placed in me to ensure that I live."

"Wait, you wanted to kill me?" He asked incredulously.

"I did before. But when Yvaine came back and presented me with true loves kiss, I was cured. My love with Yvaine's gave me life once again. I'm no longer dying, and neither is the island. So, I don't need your heart anymore." I told him. He relaxed, and looked at me in question.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, can you take me back home?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, but we're going to have to contact my son first." I said. He gaped at me once again.

"Who's your son?" He asked.

"Your grandfather." I paused for effect. He gaped more. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"So that would make you my great-grandfather." He said. I nodded, grinning as he spluttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Yvaine. I smiled at her and she returned it. "And you would be my step-great-grandmother." Henry said, motioning to Yvaine.

"I guess so, Henry." She said smiling that beautiful smile. "But anyway, I heard what you two were talking about and I know a way to contact them." She said.

"Really? How?" Henry asked. Yvaine snapped her fingers and two rocks flew to her hands. Setting them on the ground, Yvaine pulled out her wand and changed them into small mirrors.

"I will ask Shadow to take this to Storybrooke so we can contact your family. I'll put a note on it saying a certain word so they can contact us." She got something I learned to be a marker and wrote on it.

"Shadow!" She called out. And soon, my Shadow flew down to her. "Please find Henry's family, I know they're on the island. It's important." Shadow nodded and took the mirror, flying away. Then she handed the other mirror to Henry. "Just wait for a few minutes and someone will call."

Henry reluctantly took the mirror and just stared into it. Yvaine sat beside me and I wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into me.

Soon, the face of a blond woman with blue eyes appeared on the mirror with four other people behind her. Emma Swan, her parents Snow White/Mary Margaret and Prince David/David, Regina, Killian 'Hook' Jones, and Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mom!" Henry said back.

"Henry, baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" He asked.

"We're on the Jolly Roger coming to save you. We're on Neverland." Emma said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Peter doesn't need me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked. I motioned Henry to face the mirror to Yvaine and I.

"Well Mary Margaret, before Henry came here, I found out that I was dying. And if I die, so does the island. I learned that I needed the heart of the truest believer to ensure that I live."

"You were going to kill my son?!" Emma and Regina yelled.

"I was. But then Yvaine returned to the island. True loves kiss saved me and Neverland." I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and leaned closer to me. "So Henry is free to go home. But just know that you're all welcome to stay on the island for as long as you like. All you have to do is call Shadow."

"I'll fly Henry over to you and you can go home." Yvaine said.

"Okay. Thank you for getting my son back to us." Emma said.

"It was no trouble. I just want your family to be together again." She gave a sad smile and I rubbed her back. I knew about how Voldemort killed her parents and I knew she wouldn't want a child to not have parents. That's why she became a mother figure to some of the younger lost boys.

Emma's face disappeared from the mirror and all we now saw was our reflections. Henry returned the mirror to Yvaine and she made it float back to our tent.

"Come on Henry, grab your coat and scarf and I'll take you to your family." She told him. He nodded and grabbed what was told. "Ready?" Henry nodded.

She shook her shoulders and her beautiful raven black wings. Henry stared at them in awe. "I'll come with you two." I told her.

"Let's go." Yvaine said and held her hand out for Henry, I took Henry's other hand. Once we had our hands clasped, Yvaine and I began to fly.

Recently after Yvaine saved me, I got my ability to fly back.

We circled the island until we came across the Jolly Roger. "There!" I heard someone say. It sounded like Mary Margaret.

We landed right on the deck of the ship, Henry right between us.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, running to his family.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina said, extremely happy that he was okay and with them again. Rumplestiltskin and Hook walked up to us. I saw that Rumple was no longer limping with a cane, but was now walking perfectly and was wearing his old suit. The crocodile skinned one with his pointed boots.

"Father." Rumple said cautiously.

"Rumplestiltskin." I said back.

"And who is this young beauty?" Killian said flirtily. I gave the pirate a deadly glare, so deadly, that I'm surprised he's not six feet under. Yvaine gave a chuckle then she was surrounded by a grey smoke and then she was wearing a beautiful emerald green and black dress, her Invisibility cloak with her wings neatly tucked under it, a circlet with the Resurrection stone between her eyebrows, her holster with her Elder wand, and the four gifts from the founders were at her hips on a black leather belt. She pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of its sheath and held it to Hooks chin.

"Flirt with me again, and this sword will not only be covered by Basilisk blood." She threatened in a sickly sweet voice that made my knees weak.

"The sword of Gryffindor." Rumple said, grabbing the attention of everyone else. He then looked at the circlet atop Yvaine's head and gaped when he saw the stone. "You are the…" Rumple seemed at a loss for words.

Regina looked confused, then looked at her circlet, cloak, and wand. "The Mistress of Death." She breathed in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Yvaine's POV

I watched with a raised eyebrow as Regina pushed Henry behind her for protection.

"Like I would hurt an innocent like Henry." I told them.

"Why are you in Neverland?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I basicly grew up here since I was only nine years old. I returned only a few days ago. I will tell you all my story another time, but Peter and I wanted to return Henry to his family."

"Wait, if you are the Mistress of Death, or whatever that is, do you like, speak to the dead?" Emma asked.

"Yes I can. Using this stone, I can use it to speak to my dead family, or have other people speak to their dead family." I said simply.

"Can you please, um, let me speak to my old love and Henry's father?" She asked, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Take my hand, and I'll show you him. What is his name?" I ask.

"His name is Neal, but his birth name is Baelfire." She walked up to me and put her hand in mine.

Closing my eyes, I held my other hand out and felt a cold hand touch it. Opening my eyes again, I saw Death standing next to me. He looked the same like in my dream. But his face was alarmed.

"Death, what is it?" I asked, ignoring the others shocked faces.

"Baelfire, he is not dead."

"What?" Rumplestiltskin, Henry, and Emma said in shock.

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"He's with your friends; Aurora and Mulan." Death said.

"How do we get to him?" David asks.

"We're not going to him." Before Emma could say anything, he spoke again. "He's coming to us."

"When?"

"In two days time. He found out that you were here in Neverland and has found a way to come here using Shadow."

"To believe." I clarified. He nodded.

"All you have to do is wait and he'll be here." And with that, Death disappeared. I let go of Emma's hand and stepped back beside Peter.

Emma just sat down on a barrel and held her head in one hand.

"Dad's alive." Henry said.

"We should pull ashore to the island. No use in waiting here on the boat." I said to Hook.

"Uh, of course." He said and walked to the wheel.

In record time, we made it to shore and led them to the camp. It was Peter's decision to take them to camp to stay for a while. Once we got there, the boys looked shocked at this.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"It's alright, Felix. They're here to stay. All they want is Henry and Baelfire back." Peter told them.

"What does Baelfire have to do with them? Besides Rumplestiltskin." Felix wondered.

"He's Henry's father." Felix's face was so hilarious. His jaw dropped to the floor and the toothpick in his mouth fell too.

"Close your mouth Felix. You'll catch flies." I said. He closed it immediately and glared at me. "Oh don't give me that look. You and I both know that I can hex you down to Earth." He just put his hands up in surrender and went back to what he was doing. I transfigured a twig into a tent and made it bigger on the inside like Hermione's when we went horcrux hunting. "Here's where you'll be staying. If you need anything, just tell me."

They all looked at me cautiously before nodding or saying their thanks and walking in. Henry smiled and walked in with his family. I smiled to myself and turned to Peter.

"They seem lovely…" Peter said, almost sarcastically. I gave him a slight look. "What? I'm just saying, I still don't like Hook. After all, he did almost try to kill us whenever we pranked him." I laughed.

"Oh yeah. I remember when we painted part of his boat pink and purple with flowers and seashells."

"Wait, that was you!" Hook said, poking his head out of the tent with Henry below him. He looked at me for a second before frowning. "Ah, yes. Now I remember you. You were the one with the flying broomstick and white snow owl."

"That's me. By the way, how was it having to clean all the paint, flowers, and seashells off the Jolly Roger?" I teased. He huffed and went back into the tent and Henry was out the tent laughing a little.

"Pranking Hook? That was awesome." He said between laughs. I nodded.

"I better go. I have someone to see." I looked at him in question. "I have to see Wendy."

"She's here?" I asked. He nodded with a regretful look on his face. I nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "Go, I'll stay here with the others." He nodded and kissed my cheek before flying off into the sky. I watched him and turned around to see Henry smile and go back into the tent.

I felt someone slightly tug on my dress and looked down to see one of the younger Lost Boys, he seemed to be about six years old and behind him was another boy about five.

"Hello." I said smiling. "And what's your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Eric, this is my brother Will."

"Hello. My name is Yvaine." They smiled.

"Felix told us that you can sing. Can you sing for us?" Eric asked. I smiled wider.

"Of course. Come, let's find somewhere to sit." I took both their hands and led them to a rock in front of another fire pit. We sat down and I was between the boys. "Is there anything you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Can you sing about us Lost Boys?" Will said. I nodded, remembering a song I heard in muggle London one time that was, fortunately, called Lost Boy.

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.

I promise that you'll never be lonely."

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

I looked down and noticed both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces and smiled. I also noticed that everyone else was watching me and Peter had return, all of them smiling. I levitated Will and Eric into their tent and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads. Will had started sucking his thumb which I thought was adorable.

I walked out to see Peter with a girl behind him. She looked about twelve to thirteen and very terrified. She had leaves, twigs, and dirt in her hair and she only wore a white nightgown.

"Wendy, this is my beloved Yvaine. Yvaine, this is Wendy Darling."

"Hello. I'm sure you're wondering what is going on, believe me, so am I." I gave a pointed look to Peter and turned back to her. "But it's going to be alright. You're going to be okay." Peter then whispered into my ear.

"She knew Baelfire, or to her it's Bae.." I nodded.

"We have some people who knew your friend Bae." She perked up. "Come with me." I led her to the Charming family's tent and poked my head in. Emma was the first to notice me.

"Hey, what is it?" She asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone here that knew Neal. Or to her, she knew him as Bae." I motioned Wendy to come inside and she stepped in. "This is Wendy Darling. Wendy this is Emma, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Killian, Rumplestiltskin, and Henry."

"Oh no, call me Mr. Gold or just Gold." Rumple said. I nodded. "And you knew my son?"

"Yes, he was homeless when I met him and he snuck into my house for food. I caught him, but offered him food and hid him in me and my brother's room so he could at least have a home…" I didn't listen to the rest seeing as I stepped out to give them time alone.

I walked to Peter who was just standing there watching the boys do as they please. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"You, mister, have some explaining to do." I took his hand and led him back to our tent.


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
